Lines
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: Depending on who you ask, you're either a sinner or a saint. NETH BELLINS.
1. Chapter 1

Seth tapped lightly at the door of the hotel room waiting for her to answer. He didn't like the meeting location but he took any chance he got to spend time with her. The door swung open and she pulled him inside, he didn't get two seconds to take her in before she slammed the door behind him giving no one a chance to glance inside.

Nikki Bella had cheated, despite being married to John Cena. There was a lot about their marriage that was secret, but Seth knew it all. There was a lot more to Nikki Bella then met the eye. Despite being undeniably beautiful, Nikki Bella was in a loveless, broken marriage. She relied on Seth to pull her out of her misery, she had found comfort in his company. Although rare, her time spent with Seth had become some of the best moments in her life. Seth couldn't help but see Nikki for who she really was, not who John Cena wanted her to be. Seth understood what cheating with Nikki meant, but he couldn't help himself. Despite only sharing a kiss with her, his mind raced with thoughts of finally being able to take her

"You must really not want people to see me Nicole" Seth's words stung Nikki, he looked at her with side eyes but wrapped his arms around her waist and closing the space between them pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Gazing at her, he paused to give her a chance to speak.

"You know it's not like that Seth" Her voice trailed off as she looked away from him. He swore he heard a sniffle come from her as she laced her fingers with his, he noticed that her oversized diamond ring was missing, her slender finger looked beautiful and she buried her head in his chest. he took in the smell of her shampoo and let out a breath feeling calmer as he finally held her in his arms. His mind was racing, it had been several days since they had kissed and he was dying to ask her if she regretted it.

"So you kissed me…" Seth awkwardly spoke, his voice barely above a whisper trying to break through the uncomfortable tension between them. Nikki Bella finally gave in to all temptations and let Seth Rollins kiss her.

"I did" Nicole let out a breath, pulling Seth towards the bed pushing him down so he would sit. She paced back and forth in front of him "But there is a lot I don't remember"

"I remember Nicole"

_*Flashback*_

_Nicole had found herself in the back corner of a bar with the bottle of tequila she flirted off the bartender._

_"You sure as hell cannot be here"_

_"And why the fuck not?" Nicole smirked at him, motioning to the seat next to her giving him permission to sit down. She was in jeans and a snapback, a casual look for her, she rolled her eyes at him._

_"You're giving none of these girls a fair chance, you're the most beautiful woman in here. These girls don't stand a chance against a beauty like you" his hand glided along her thigh_

_"Can't you leave me and my tequila and call it a night Seth, you can't be seen with me"_

_"Why not"_

_"Because I want to kiss you and I'm too drunk to have morals right now"_

_"Fuck your morals"_

_"Easy for you to say Seth, you have nothing to lose" She sighed, throwing the liquid down her throat_

_"Come with me" Seth pulled Nicole out of the booth and towards the small hallway near the bathroom._

_"Seth, don't do this, I'm not going to be able to say no to you."_

_"Don't say no Nicole, don't worry about what everyone will think just kiss me like you want too"_

_Nicole pressed her body into his, kissing him hard, it was everything she expected it to be. Kissing Seth was the one thing she wanted and couldn't have, yet here she stood in the small hallway of some rundown bar in the middle of nowhere kissing the man she needed._

_They both broke away after hearing an older woman stumble down the hall and barrel into the woman's bathroom. Nicole looked at Seth, pulling him by his shirt into the men's bathroom, grateful it was a single stall with a lock on the door._

_She locked the door behind them, staring at him, letting the lust fill her up. She jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, backing him up against the bathroom wall_

_"Where were we?" She whispered seductively pressing her lips towards his._

*End of Flashback*

"Nicole, you don't regret it do you" Seth spoke, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Of course I don't Seth. I would never" Nikki said sitting next to Seth, leaving no space between them. She caressed her face, her soft skin rubbing against his beard. Seth and Nikki had been talking for months, at least whenever they got a chance. Depending on whom you asked, John Cena was the poster child of wwe, love and adored by everyone he met, in other words, a complete saint. Seth knew the kind of man John Cena really was. He knew all about how John married Nikki but cheated on her any chance he got. It seemed simple for Nicole to leave John and his cheating tendencies, but part of her hated the idea of being divorced again. Especially when she thought she had finally gotten it right. Nicole had fought so hard to get John to see all the benefits of marriage. Before he said I do he was a good man, never perfect, but Nicole couldn't complain. She was blessed with his love and attention, that was until they said I do. Once they were married, John Cena changed, He acted like a saint in front of all their friends and family but no one knew the real sinner he had become. Nicole learned that John was very good at talking, convincing everyone that they were perfectly happily. Nicole was growing tired of listening to his countless excuses.

"I want you so fucking bad it hurts Nicole, I don't want to be like this, I don't want to hide in some dirty hotel room and just hope you can sneak away from John. I don't want to only text you between certain hours and pretend that we don't care about each other" Seth's hand ran up and down her leg, silently brushing his fingertips against her bare skin.

"You know I haven't kissed a man who wasn't John in almost five years. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and it kills me because I'm not supposed to cheat on him Seth. I'm not supposed to throw away everything I promised to him because I fought for so long for him to marry me. I broke through all these walls to get John to see that marrying me was the best choice"

"It shouldn't be like that Nicole," Seth interrupted "I would marry you today if you let me, you wouldn't have to fight for it and I sure as hell wouldn't cheat on you with some rat I found in whatever city we were in that day. Why would you want to marry someone who wanted to change you so much? "

Seth's hand had come to rest on her cheeks, gripping her face in his hands, his eyes burning holes into hers; it was enough to make her head spin, from arousal and despair. A deadly combination of wanting things but knowing the pain it would cause. The world was not as black and white as Seth made it out to be.

"The way I see it Nikki, there are those who cheat and there are those who get cheated on." Seth dropped his hands as if they were on fire from touching her skin. He watched her take a deep breath as he let go of her. He stood up, moving towards the window of the room, ignoring the fact she didn't answer his previous question.

Cheating, the idea had crossed Nikki's mind several times, each time she donned a new disguise to try and catch John in the act she had thought about being the one to sneak around. In her time spent with Seth, she had grown closer and closer but each time her brain froze. Cheating on John seemed incredibly selfish, she couldn't understand why it seemed so hard for her, and John certainly had no trouble with the concept. Fuck her conscience, her guilt, and her worries and fuck the man that made her question it all. Seth, the complete opposite to Nikki and yet the perfect companion for her.

There were always two sides to every story; there were the people who saw cheaters as heartless instead of distressed and the people who help them cheat as home wreckers instead of emotional repairers. They would never understand why Nicole was unhappy and why Seth would sacrifice everything to be with her. If Nicole ever got divorced it would be clear who would be blamed. John was very good at pretending to be perfect, little did they forget, his cheating was why he got divorced the first time.

"We have three option Seth…we could do nothing and pretend this never happened, we could fool around and be open about it, or we could fool around and keep it a secret" Nicole spoke.

"I want to do this Nicole, but you know we shouldn't" Seth spoke continuing to look out the window, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"You can look at me when you talk Seth" He could feel her behind him, her small body pressed up against his back.

"No I can't Nicole, I can't fucking look at you because if I look into your eyes I'm going to want to kiss you" She turned him around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Instinctively, he kissed her back, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth, a soft and sexy moan that escaped her lips broke him out of his trance. He broke the kiss and walked past her.

"You do know this would be so bad Nicole, you have so much bullshit going on and who am I to add another layer of bullshit on top of you. Say we do get involved, and someone finds out, you're never going to have a moment to yourself. They are constantly going to be hounding you with questions; How does it feel to break John Cena's heart, why would you leave him? Nicole, you would be tortured, I could never do that to you. " Seth plopped back onto the bed, trying to make space between them, tempted to make love to her right here, he noticed her sigh sensing his desperation to create space between them.

"I want you, I want you more than I've wanted any girl in my entire life but I need to resist you" Nikki walked towards him placing her hands on either side of him, leaning forward to give Seth a glimpse of her cleavage. She moved her face close to Seth's, Seth felt her breath on his neck, her lips lingering across his neck and he could feel himself growing hard as his leg shook. Seth was frustrated, being so close to the woman he was falling in love with and not being able to touch; she killed him. He wanted nothing more but to spend all night showing her how beautiful she was and how loved she could be.

"I want you too Seth, more then you realize" Nicole trailed kisses down his neck

"Stop" Seth realized his tone came out harsh and cold as Nicole stepped away from the bed.

"I just want to kiss you Seth"

"You're killing me, you can't look at me in that little dress, with that pout Nicole, kissing my neck and expecting me to not do anything…you hardly play fair"

"Seth, I'm tired of doing what I'm supposed to do, why can't I do what makes me happy. So I'm married to a completely absentee husband who is more concerned with his next ring rat than his wife. There is this line in the sand that i can't cross because you know what's going to happen. I'm going to be seen as the whore, people see how i dress, how i act. Everyone is going to say oh that's Nikki Bella, the whore that broke John Cena's heart. Why can't I be with a man like you instead? A man who wants me for me, someone who is different, special…"

"Nicole, you're not a whore. You're a beautiful woman. Look at you, why would he ever hurt you? But Nicole, why do you even want me? I'm sure as hell not John Cena, I'm never going to be the poster boy, he's like fucking jacked and I work out so much fucking harder than him and he's still bigger than me. I'm just a regular guy who got his chance at his dream, I'm nothing special Nicole. You have to know that, I'm me, and if you're mine im going to make sure you know just how loved you are each and every day. I will never pull this bullshit like Cena is. But are you sure that I'm the kind of guy you want?"

"Seth don't say that, don't do that, don't act like you're not worth all the love in the world. I'm attracted to you for so many reasons. I'm attracted to all the things that make you so different from John, you should never compare yourself to him. You're anything but regular Seth you're sitting here with me, getting involved with all my shit when you should just run away. I'm John Cena's wife, and I'm cheating on him with a man who actually looks at me like I'm worth something. Look at you, like holy shit you're so fucking sexy. You walk around in those leather pants and I can always see the outline of your dick and I just want to mount it. you can't fucking wear that shit around me anymore."

"Would you rather I wrestle in my trunks again? I'm sure they will give you the image you're looking for" Seth flirted "Or I could always just wear nothing, I'm sure that will get me a cena-sized reaction" He smirked watching her as she rolled her eyes.

"You might actually kill me Seth. You're too much. It's one of the many things I like about you" She smiled at him. After a moment of silence he rose from the bed.

"Well as fun as this is, i really should get going, Dean and Roman are probably worried about where i went, you know i'm never late for crossfit" He rambled on, finding reasons to not look her in the eye.

Nicole reached out to grab his hand, "Seth, you should know something…"

"What is that?" He tangled his hands in her hair, cradling her head.

"There is a line and we're teetering on the edge, it may not happen today, or tomorrow, but one of these days i will be brave enough and eventually we're going to dive in. When that day comes Seth, i'm never looking back. I don't care if that makes me a sinner, it's time for me to be good to 's time for me to be Nikki Bella and Not Nikki Cena" She ran her thumb back and forth on his finger as she spoke, watching her own fingers as if they moved without her knowledge.

"You're right Nicole, but today is not going to be that day" Opening the door and closing it quickly behind him leaving Nicole alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicole was going insane, Seth was consuming her thoughts and he was coming up with more creative ways to get close to her without anyone knowing. First it was leaving messages in her snapbacks as they sat in wardrobe telling her that she was the prettiest diva. Then it was sending her wine to the hotel rooms when she was away from John, leaving little notes with the bottles reminding her that one day they would be sharing these bottles together naked. It was one afternoon a few weeks after their confrontation when he made another move.

She was sitting in catering with Brie going over their promos when he walked past her without even a glance in her direction. This was usual, although people knew that they were friends she didn't want to give them a reason to speak about her. He was wearing skinny jeans that she swore were painted on. He was speaking to Dean, and she noticed he stopped for a moment so she had a clear view of his ass. She felt her phone vibrate on the table as she looked down.

_Text from Seth "you told me I couldn't wear my leather anymore but you never said anything about my skinny jeans"_

Her eyes trailed up and down his backside, He noticed Dean drop a pen on the ground and Seth slowly bent over to grab it.

_Text from Nicole "Now i can't concentrate on my script, good job"_

_Text from Seth "I'm a tease...i'm not really all that sorry. Trust me these are my loose jeans ;)"_

_Text from Nicole "you shouldnt be, I like I, are you sure your balls aren't blue?" _

_Text from Seth "I don't know why don't you come and check them out for yourself. I'm sure you wouldn't leave them blue wouldn't you Nicole?" _

Nicole could feel the heat, her cheeks turning red as she attempted to conceal her desire.

"Are you okay Nicole" Brie asked "Your face is turning really red"

"Yeah I'm just hot, it's really hot in here, I think im ready to go to makeup aren't you" Nicole stood up rapidly, knocking the chair to the floor causing a bunch of people to stare, Nicole looked around picking up the chair quickly.

"I just really had to pee" She announced moving past the other tables towards the restrooms, she brushed past Seth & Dean, ignoring their snickers.

_Text from Seth "Glad to know I have that effect on you" _

_Text from Nicole "Oh shut up" _

Today was the day when John was leaving for his movie. John was off to film sex scenes with god knows who and Nicole would be moving on to things without him. She was planning on meeting with the Authority to discuss her future. She was hoping to be thrown into the divas title picture, she had worked harder than ever before, staying long hours at the gym and the performance center and she was positive they had noticed.

Nicole walked into the room, smiling at Stephanie and Triple H sitting across from the door. She reached out across the table to shake Stephanie and Hunter's hands, her dress riding up slightly.

"Hello Nicole, would you care to sit down?" Seth spoke from behind her causing Nicole to jump. He was the last person on earth she expected to be here. He motioned to the board room chair, standing up to pull it out for her. He was dressed in one of his all black suits, she loved the way he cleaned up but she couldn't help but imagine the body underneath.

"Why thank you Seth. I didn't expect you here, what a pleasant surprise" She smiled in his direction sitting down.

"I'm so glad you think so Nicole, you know it's always a pleasure seeing you" Seth smirked, he felt his heart race with her blatant flirting, surprised no one else in the room had picked up on her cues. He looked around to find both Steph and Hunter fiddling with their iphones and laughed at their ignorance.

"We have noticed what's been going on around here" They froze in their seats, nervous, they swore they were discrete with their ongoing affair, maybe word had gotten out about the incident in catering.

As Triple H spoke, she saw her phone light up with a text message.

_Text from Seth "I'm finding it really hard to not touch you right now"_

"so do it" She mumbled under her breath, her eyes never leaving Hunter and Steph's direction.

Nicole could see the glimmer in his eyes, as he listened to Triple H speak.

"What is that sir?" Nicole was the first to speak

"You both have had a lot of buzz as of late, we see how hard you have been working. You two have a lot more in common than I realized" Hunter chuckled

Nicole and Seth both let out a sigh of relief.

"What Hunter is trying to say is that we see the similarities in your storylines, you both betrayed your families and you have gained lots of heat. You are known as the princess and prince of the authority, we would be out of our minds to not put you guys together."

"Our concern is your very public marriage to John Cena though; We love having you on Total Divas Nikki, and your relationship is one of the prominent features of the show. I'm sure you both are obviously aware he is going to be away filming a movie for a while and therefore won't be featured in Total Divas for the next couple of months. The way I see it, why not use this as an opportunity to spotlight you without John. Female fans are a huge demographic for us and they have all seem to take a huge liking to your personality. It's time we start developing strong female characters, not ones who just fade into the background because their husband is gone. You and Seth are professional and hardworking, I can see your determination to become better and we want to give you that chance to do what you've wanted to do. You're going to be main event players."

Nicole had sat at the table next to Seth. Seth was uncomfortable, he hadn't been this close to Nicole in weeks and all he wanted was to touch her. The dress she was wearing was one of her shortest and it exposed her milky thighs. He had purposely picked to sit directly next to her to give himself the opportunity to touch her. His hands were under the table, and his fingertips travelled up her bare thigh, trailing the smooth skin and he could hear Nicole gasp at the sudden touch. His hand lingered against her skin as he moved his fingers towards her pussy. Nicole suddenly became nervous; they were sitting across from their boss who was praising them for their professionalism and hard work. The compliments coming from Steph and Trips seemed ironic as he put his hand under Nicole's dress.

"I'm sure i can speak for both of us when i say we are honored that you want us to be a part of such a momentous storyline. Thank you so much for believing in us, we promise we won't disappoint you." Nicole spoke completely disregarding Seth's delicate touches under the table.

"She is as intelligent as she is beautiful. I couldn't have said it better myself." Seth eagerly responded, nodding his head refusing to give away what he was doing under the table. He was touching around the bundle of nerves between her thighs, lingering longer each time but never giving her what he knew she wanted. He could feel her getting wet from his touch.

"See Hunter, I knew we made the right choice by getting them involved. There is something special here, god if you weren't married Nicole I could see this working out" Stephanie pointed her finger between the two of them as they both laughed nervously. Seth finally touching her clit, her hands forming grips on the table to prevent herself from moaning, she was struggling to keep her composure, it had been so long since someone had touched her the way Seth was.

"Well that's about it, I'm going to mention this to creative and get it put in for next week, I can't really ask any more of the two of you. Just keep doing what you're doing; I'm so happy with developing this. It's been a long time coming. " Hunter said rising up from the table.

Seth quickly rose, removing his hand from between Nikki's thighs and extending it towards Triple H, shake his and Steph's hands enthusiastically. Nikki rose slowly attempting to hide her embarrassment and shaking their hands. She followed Seth slowly out of the room and followed him down the hallway towards the locker rooms. They walked in comfortable silence, until they got to an isolated part of the arena.

"When we finally have sex it's going to be so fucking great" Seth boasted grabbing Nicole's ass as they walked next to each other.

"You're such an ass, with your amazing fingers and your teasing" She laughed grabbing his hands "You shook their hands with the hand that was fingering me, Holy shit" Nicole whispered

Seth picked her up to let her sit on the production boxes, she crossed her legs seductively, her eyes glossing over. He had tortured her, he knew she was close to a release but he pulled away before she had the chance.

"Well it's been fun babe, but I have to go and get ready for my match" She reached out to pull him towards her; she opened her legs to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

"You can't leave me, not like this, look at me" Nicole whispered pressing a kiss against his lips. Seth was surprised, this was the first time Nicole had showed this much affection in work, he wasn't going to leave her now.

"I will never leave you. But we can't do this here, anyone can see" He wrapped his arms around her kissing her with as much force and passion as he could. They broke apart when he heard some noises down the hallway.

"Doesn't that make it more fun?" She pulled him by his tie kissing him again, she pushed her tongue and swirled it against his causing a low growl from his chest.

"Don't play with fire Nicole..if you're not okay with getting burnt"

"Come see me tonight, it's time to cross that line Seth, I've never been more sure"


	3. Chapter 3

Seth gripped the hotel key in his hands; he had memorized her room number and was had been able to get out of the post-raw ritual of going to the bar with Dean and Roman without much of a fight. Despite breaking up on camera they were the closest thing he had to family on the road. He strutted down the hallway with confidence, his pace quick and calculated finding her door among the numerous beige colored doors.

When she opened the door, Seth's jaw dropped to the floor. She was in spiked black heels with sheer black thigh highs. She was wearing his t-shirt, oversized just reaching the top of her thighs. The bright yellow SR logo drowning her, he was so turned on he couldn't even form a smirk. This is something he always wanted, his girl in his shirt.

"Well don't just stand out there Seth, pick up your jaw and come inside"

She pressed herself against him kissing him softly. She oozed seduction and she tasted even better.

Kissing her was one of Seth's favorite things to do, he could get lost in those lips. He ran his tongue against hers with a sense of urgency. No one could predict when he would get his chance to do this again; he wanted to get as much of her as he could before it was too late. Nicole grabbed at him, anyway she could press their bodies closer together, her breast pressed against Seth's as she arched her back, and he grabbed the edge of the shirt, peeling it off her body revealing a black lacy bra and thigh highs. She had forgotten the panties, which she knew Seth would appreciate.

"Nice to see you dressed up for me Nicole" He spoke as his lips dragged across her neck.. "Although I wouldn't have minded if you just answered naked"

"I'll know for next time" she moaned. A sense of relief came over Seth, happy that she was considering a next time this early on.

His mouth took hers, it was heated and hungry and he needed her as close to him as possible. His mouth fumbled against her own, slow and deliberate as to drag out their interaction by teasing her. He remained in control- grabbing her face possessively, his rough hands pressing against her soft cheeks. Seth's hands roamed her body, his large palms squeezing her lace covered breasts. It was one of the things he liked most about Nicole, she was always showing her breasts off, teasing him and now he had them in the palm of his hands. Nikki growing impatient gripped him through his jeans, teasing him with her fingers. Seth groaned his arousal evident, pressing up against Nicole. She pulled down his pants exposing his cock.

His tongue dipped and dived within her mouth, coaxing hers into play. If she had any doubts she had lost those thoughts when his fingers punched her nipples the same time his teeth nip at her bottom lip. She had arched into him, pressing herself against his firm toned chest, his mouth was hot and his lips soft and nobody had ever kissed her that way before, not even John. His mouth slipped down from her mouth to trail along her neck. He sucked and nipped at the place where her pulse beat furiously under her skin, his hands playing over her body like the master he was. Nicole's hands dropped to grip his length again, her nails scratching against the vein. He had undone the clasp from her bra and had flung it somewhere on the other side of the room.

A moan burst from her throat as his mouth cover one breast, licking and nibbling at the skin around the nipple. He was being a teaser, touching her every part of the breast except her nipple where she was impatiently awaiting attention.

"Please" She begged. She felt him smirk against her skin before he traded breasts and treated the other to his tormenting expertise. He teased her skin not moving to cover the distended bud all but screaming out for his attention.

Nicole had never believed she would or even could be turned on by Seth, And this was just foreplay. She had not known that she could feel with such intensity with someone that wasn't her vibrator, and the whole time Seth was touching her she was in shock at the twisting ache of sheer pleasure that jerked her every muscle tight.

Seth pulled away from the kiss and kicked his jeans and boxers off from where they hung around his ankle before turning his focus towards the bed. His eyes roaming her body while he walked her towards the bed and pushed her face down into the mattress so he could focus his attention on her pussy. Nicole struggled to get a grip at his sudden show of dominance, something she had always desired with John. She remained standing with her chest and head buried in the blankets. Nikki gasped as Seth had spanked her ass

"Seth" She squealed. "What was that for?"

"You answered your door, wearing my shirt, a bra and thigh highs, you're a naughty girl. But don't worry I'm going to take good care of you." He said, toying his fingers around her clit, refusing to touch the delicate bundle of nerves.

Seth traced patterns on Nicole, her face pressed down so she couldn't actually see where he planned on moving his hands, allowing her mind to be consumed by his touch. Fingers soon replaced by his tongue swiped once against her clit and Nicole was bucking her hips back against his face, trying anyway to convince him to go just a little bit faster. His large hands gripped the sides of her hips to hold her in place as he buried his face against her moist pussy, lapping at the juices. Nicole was screaming in need, thrashing about as much as she could to achieve fulfillment, Seth's grip remained firm on her ass not allowing her to move, tormenting her between quick sucks and long deliberate licks. She became frantic

"Seth please…I want you now…I'll do whatever you want, but I need you" She was practically begging and Seth was beaming, oddly proud of how he made a resident sex kitten beg beneath him. Gone was her somewhat fake purring that she used to seduce anyone around her, replaced with real emotions of desperation that Seth had wanted from her. He wanted to be the only one to see the real side of Nicole, the one that would be begging a man for anything, orgasm included.

Seth flipped her on her back and pounced on her, his lips attacking her nipples as his fingers rapidly pumped inside of her, eliciting the loudest moan of the night. He picked up the pace feeling her clench against his fingers.

"Fuckkkk Seth" She screamed feeling her release. Within seconds of coming down from her glorious high, Seth was buried inside her, violently thrusting into Nicole, causing the bed to shake underneath them. His thrusts were deep causing Nicole's head to spin.

"Fuck" Seth groaned, his breathing heavy, his beard tickling Nicole's chin. His hands buried in her hair pulling on it slightly for grip. Nicole was on fire, gasping and moaning, overwhelmed by just how good Seth felt inside her. Every thrust inside her was stronger and faster than the one before it. Gone was her intentions to seduce him into submission, replaced by pure pleasure at his possession of her. She was out of control and she could care less, as long as he continued to send her towards ecstasy. He was close when she released a climax so strong she swore she saw all the stars in the galaxy. Seth soon followed tightening his grip on her as he released.

Their eyes met and she swore her heart flipped inside her chest. She saw his smirk, clearly satisfied with their encounter. Her eyes drooped, she attempted to fight sleep as Seth rolled her over, kissed her on the forehead and cuddled her close to his body.

She had fallen asleep immediately after her final orgasm. He had slipped out of the bed when he was sure she asleep. He showered in her bathroom, cleaning himself off when he returned to the bed. She was curled up in a ball when he had crawled into the bed next to her; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

Seth heard her whisper in her sleep "Love…Seth". He looked at her long and hard taking in her vulnerable admission. Whether she was conscious or not Seth had heard her admit that she not only had feelings for him but that she would go so far to say she loved him. Seth had been scared to see how quickly he had fallen for Nicole. She was beautiful and talented and everything right in this world. She made every day he woke up a little brighter with her exuberance and she made him want to be a better person. She deserved more love than John had ever given her. Seth would be willing to go the distance for the girl sleeping beside him, he laid down pulling her close to him being careful to not wake her up.

She had woken up the following morning, wrapped up in Seth's embrace unsure of how she had gotten here. She heard Seth's soft breathing and pressed kisses down his neck. She felt him wake up.

"You stayed" She whispered in his ear rubbing circles on his chest

"And miss the chance to wake up to your beautiful face, I wouldn't miss that for the world"

Nicole stretched in the bed, her muscles straining. "Oh man, I haven't gotten that kinda pain in such a long time"

"It's a good kind of pain?" Seth asked pressing his hands into her thighs massaging into them.

"The best kind of pain. It's been a long time since I've came that much. It's all thanks to you" Nicole said

"I'm not promising I'll be the best you've had Nicole, but honestly I will fucking give my all to make you feel emotions and sensations you've never felt."

"I promise I will make up for all the times I couldn't be there to kiss you goodnight and the times you needed your dick devoured."

"Speaking of that" Seth smirked moving her hand towards his returning bulge.

"Haven't you heard it's always better to give than receive?"

"I'll tell you what Nicole, lets both give, that way we both receive" He rolled on top of her kissing her again

Seth wandered through the halls before coming up on gorilla position, caught in his own thoughts about his future with Nicole. Tonight they would be starting their romantic storyline and he had yet to see her. He wanted to see her before he kissed her in front of the world. He came around a corner and stopped short. He saw her before he saw anything else in the room. In a sea of blacks and whites, she was crimson and it knocked him out every time he laid eyes on her. She was talking with Brie, her smile bright as she adjusted her hair and her hat. Seth was smiling as he took her in, Brie motioned in his direction and she turned walking towards him and pulling him into a hug. He picked her up effortlessly squeezing her tight.

"Hey what did I say about those pants Seth" She whispered in his ear as he dropped her down.

"You know I like to blur the lines…I was hoping you would notice" he laughed.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" She asked

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" He commented pulling her to a more quiet area.

"Are you okay Seth?" She asked

He pressed his hand against her cheek; she melted against his warm skin. "No Nicole I'm not"

"What's wrong? Don't be nervous about tonight, it wouldn't be the first time I've kissed someone in front of an audience, but that person wound up being Bryan and he married my sister so we see how that worked out..." She was rambling and he kissed her to snap her out of it.

"Nicole, last week was one of the most amazing nights of my life, I felt like there was such a connection, my body was literally vibrating and it's something I need to tell you because tonight changes everything. This stops being just between us, you know how storylines are, people don't know the difference, you're going to get hate about leaving John for some corporate sell out with a bad dye job. I just need to know that at the end of the night I can have your support."

"Of course you have my support Seth, you know you can always come to me if you need to talk, you have been helping me so much lately and I can't thank you enough. The truth is Seth, the more intimately you know someone, the more clearly you'll see their flaws, you'll see all the things wrong with them, I feel closer to you then I've felt to someone in a really long time. It terrifies me because you're the first person who has taught me to live again."

"Nicole I'm going to say something and you're not allowed to hate me"

"I could never hate you…why would you say that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I love you and I'm terrified to say it out loud because it's happened so fast. I feel like I'm 15 again telling my first girlfriend I love her after five minutes. But honestly I feel like I've known you my entire life and that fucking terrifies me because we've been talking for only a couple of months."

Nicole interrupted her before she gave him a chance to finish.

"Love is something different Seth, Love is choosing to serve someone and be with someone in spite of their sins. I'm married to a man who wouldn't know love if it hit them in the fucking face. Until I met you I didn't think I could ever love someone else again."

"Nicole, Love is hard, it's seeing the darkness in another person and defying your impulse to run. You've got a lot of stuff going on but something deep in my gut tells me to stick it out. That loving you will all be worth it because no one will love me like you"

"What makes you think I love you Seth?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist

"You talk in your sleep"

"Yah, Oh, you don't think I would have put my ass on the line without knowing that you didn't love me back" Seth smirked pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "you're just lucky I love you too"

"I may kinda love you but don't tell anyone" She slapped his arm lightly, he scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk. His hands resting just below her ass to hold her in place.

"Riggght, Let's go princess, time to go make out in front of millions because you love me so much"

"I take it back I don't love you. You're mean" She pretended to pound her fists into his ass

"Holy shit, next time you go to cross-fit take me with you this ass is amazing" She grabbed his ass causing him to throw her down to the ground as he laughed.

He took his hand in hers. "Ready?" He asked.

"I was ready a long time ago"


End file.
